


Tainted Kryptonite

by WetDreams



Series: Tainted Kryptonite [1]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetDreams/pseuds/WetDreams
Summary: What happens when a very horny Supergirl joins the Titans?
Relationships: Kara Zor-El/Raven
Series: Tainted Kryptonite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874134
Kudos: 7





	Tainted Kryptonite

"Dammit. Why can't Diana take my side in anything?"

Kara pouted as she lazily flew through the air. The beautiful blonde had gone back to her old uniform, the pleated blue skirt rippling in the wind, her long red cape snapping behind her.

About a week ago, Supergirl's cousin, Kal El, Superman, had decided that it was time Kara learned to work with a team, and said she should go join the Titans. Not the JSA, not the League, the TEEN TITANS.

Kara had been mortified. She was 21! What was she going to do, babysit? The Kryptonian Beauty was still fuming, days later. The only person there that she could relate to was Conner, Kal's clone, and he was such a tool!

Raven was sitting on the roof of Titan’s tower. One of the few places where she could meditate in peace. She was nearly done going uninterrupted for the first time in forever when she could feel the waves of anger and indignation coming from someone flying towards the tower. With a sigh she stopped meditating as it was pointless now that these emotions were coming nearer. Must be the new recruit Robin said was coming today.

“Can you reign in some of that anger please?” She called out annoyed at the situation. “I can feel it a mile away. Literally.” Raven’s power went out like a black shadow letting her see the new recruit was Supergirl. “Great. Another super strong alien girl. Not like Starfire wasn’t already enough.” Raven actually liked Star quite a bit. It's how the boys acted around her that was irritating. Last week Beast boy had broken the dinner table arm wrestling star as a massive gorilla. Trying to show off always ended in the boys being embarrassed, something breaking, or usually both.

Seeing the massive black energy projection, Kara grinned.

"Joy. Looks like the Tower is under attack. Guess the Girl Of Steel gets to swoop in and save the day."

Throwing herself into a combat mindset, Kara's eyes glowed red with her heat vision. Firing a blast, she yelled "Yo! Get away from there!"

Raven felt her shadow get burned by the Kryptonian’s heat blast. She didn’t think that Supergirl would attack her. She knew even among other superheroes she was thought as a danger to the world because of her father. Not going to take this lying down she chanted. “Azarath Metrion Zinthos!” Her magic surrounded Supergirl and teleported her a few hundred feet under the sea around Titans Island. Raven wasn’t going to mess up the tower fighting with her.

“What is your problem!” She sent through her shadow speaking to Supergirl under the water. “Do you also have an issue with me? Your cousin is one of the people supporting me.” Superman being the one to always see the best in people was one of her few very vocal supporters outside the titans.

"Blurbbb!!"

Supergirl was furious. The water boiled around her face as beams of heat vision were fired off, the blonde woman screaming as she pushed herself toward the surface, before exploding out of the water in a geyser of boiling seawater and steam.

"Who the hell are you??" She shrieked, flying full speed towards the tower now, rage pouring off her like waves from the ocean.

Raven covered herself in power and projected the signature shadow raven behind her. She used its wings to push Supergirl back. “My name is Raven. And we are supposed to be teammates.” Taking her communicator from her cloak she held it up. Raven knew the girl’s eyesight was good enough to see it from a distance.

“Has no one told you about who you are going to be teamed up with?” Raven sent a call out on her communicator. “Connor, can you come talk some sense into your… cousin? I guess.” Raven wasn’t sure what Superman’s clone and Supergirl’s relationship was. If there was one at all.

Conner's voice crackled out of the communicator  
"Uhh, yeah. Screw that. She hates me. Maybe Star could help?"

Raven was already sick of this shit. Changing over she called Starfire. “Star come give me a hand with the newbie before I send her into some random dimension.” Raven was only joking about that, but the thought had seriously crossed her mind. She knew of more than a few places with red sunlight to dump her. “No. Bad Raven.” she said to herself. That was her dad’s side talking.

“Supergirl! Starfire will be here in a moment to prove who I am. Will you just please calm down.”

Supergirl slowed to a stop, some three hundred feet away from the Tower, and glowered at Raven where she stood.

"Starfire? Call the orange bimbo off. She already texts me a million times a day, I don't need her on my ass about 'team dynamics'. You need to work on not trying to scare people. "

Supergirl crossed her arms and glared, still angry.

"So. You're Raven, huh?"

The blonde flew closer, floating a few feet away from the goth girl.

"Cuter than I thought you'd be"

Raven lifted an eyebrow. “You need to not attack people in their own home. The Tower gets wrecked almost weekly as it is. We don’t need any more help.” Raven pointed to the burn marks on the roof from the earlier heat blasts. They had gone through Raven’s shadow and hit the top of the tower. It caused minimal damage but was still noticeable.

“Rules are you break it, you fix it. Beast boy and Cyborg have almost become engineers at the rate they have to fix and rebuild stuff.” Raven retracted her power and floated over to the door leading into the tower. “Well come on in I guess. I am sure Robin will want to make a big welcome speech. Such a pain in the ass he is sometimes.”

"Ugh. I guess. I get my own room, right?"

Supergirl landed, her boots clacking lightly on the tiled roof.

Following Raven into the tower, the Kryptonian looked about, noticing the general disarray of the tower. Pictures that weren't hung level, unpainted patches of drywall, and damaged carpet.

"You said you break it, you fix it, right? Well, what about all this mess? Bet I'll hate seeing the laundry room here"

“Blame the boys. They don’t clean as often as they should. Beast Boy being the worst. But yes you get your own room. Girls on the 9th floor boys on the 8th. Although o one here really cares. Just pick a room. We may be called the Teen Titans, but the youngest one here is Tim and he is 19.” Raven explained leading Supergirl into an elevator and going down to the main floor.

“Since I met you first a couple things to know. Never go in my room. EVER. I can’t guarantee your safety. If you see me have 4 eyes run and if you value your life don’t eat Star’s cooking.”

With a ding the door opened to show a large lounge. Floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city as well as a large open kitchen to one side and a series of couches and a Screen to the other. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing some dumb ninja game. Being loud and obnoxious as usual. Robin was standing there waiting with Starfire. Robin seemed calm and collected while Star was beaming happiness and joy. Almost made Raven queasy.

Kara walked over to the couch and sat down, spreading her arms across the back.

"Alrighty then. Let's get the lecture over with" she said, letting her head roll back along the couch, and crossing her legs.

"Lecture? Kara, we are just so happy to have you here!" Starfire exclaimed, bouncing happily and clasping her hands.

"Well…"

"Tim. We. Are. Happy. Yes?" Star glared at Robin, making the boy back down.

“Yes Star we are happy to have a new team mate. But she is still new to earth and may not know all of us yet. So I figured now is a good time to do introductions.” Robin turned to Supergirl and started pointing everyone out.

“You know Star and me already and you met Raven. The two playing games are Beast Boy and Cyborg. Garfield Logan and Victor Stone respectively. Then we also have Kid flash, Bart Allen, who is running around somewhere. Somehow speedsters are always the ones late to the meetings. Everyone meet Kara Zor El.” Robin felt that for this team to work everyone needed to trust each other so when in the Tower they used their real names to help build that trust.

“Great. Can I go now?” Raven asked, walking back towards the elevator

“Not yet. You can help Kara find a room and help her get on the Tower network so we can get furniture for her. The rest of us are meeting with Flash and Green Lantern to help transfer a prisoner out of Alcatraz and off world. Turns out the Guardians have been looking for him.”

“Fine. Better than prisoner duty I guess. Come one Kara let's hurry this up.” Raven stood in the elevator holding the doors open.

Kara smirked. Starfire was in one of her more revealing uniforms, and the blonde had taken a long moment to eye the other alien woman.

Being 21 and the last female of her species had an… interesting effect on Kara. She did feel the pressure to 'save' her race, but at the same time wanted to have all the fun she could, which she knew she wouldn't if she spent all her time popping out part kryptonian babies.

"So, what do you guys do for fun around here? Any good clubs? Maybe Starfire gets us into some VIP rooms?"

Kara couldn't help but look Raven over as well. The goth girl was covered, from neck to foot, in her cloak, only her head and face showing.

Raven barely acknowledged Kara’s existence as she answered. “There is a place called Lux in town. The owner knows who we are and made some deal with Robin so that we can have a place to go without worrying about normal civilians.”

The elevator dinged open and Raven led Kara down the main hall of the 9th floor. “Me, Star, Cassie, and whenever we have female guests use this floor. There are plenty of empty rooms that are all the  
same. The only difference is if you want one close or far from the elevator and if your window looks over the sea or the city.”

Opening the first door Raven showed a room with a large bed and floor to ceiling windows and not much else. “We will get you furniture and stuff to decorate. We leave unused rooms blank so everyone can do them how they want.”

Raven was so done with being the newbie’s babysitter. She had seen Kara looking over her and Star. “Great.” she thought to herself. “A super strong perv.” Raven hated pervs. She had caught Beast Boy as a green fly in her shower once. He suddenly got into a bad fight with a villain and broke a couple ribs. Of course he laughed it off and said he liked things rough. She had not caught him since then so either he got better or learned his lesson.

“Any questions?” Raven said.

"I like the big bed! Lots of room for…" seeing Raven's disinterest, Kara chose to change her tactic.

"Room for hanging out! I really want a big TV too, so we can do movie nights, just us girls!"

Walking around the room, Kara made a list.

"I'll need a desk, and a dresser. Maybe a nice office chair and mirror."

Turning to look at Raven, Kara smiled brightly.

"Do you think I should ask Kal if I can get some of the knowledge crystals from the fortress? I'll probably need my books sent over too."

The blonde was bubbly and sweet, hoping Raven might drop the attitude and just be present.

"Hey. I'm sorry about earlier. I was… annoyed. Kal and Diana. They don't listen to anyone except the Bat, and he doesn't like me."

Raven smirked at that. “Batman still thinks I need to be locked up so we are similar that way. And I know what you meant before. You can have people over for some fun. You are an adult, but there are some rules. No revealing Tower secrets or tours, one night at a time max, they must be background checked when you bring them in, and for the love of god use protection.”

Raven remembered Kid Flash’s scare a while back. “If you want to sleep with someone just be responsible.” Walking over to a screen in the wall of the room Raven brought up what appeared to be a shopping site. “Here you can go through this to pick stuff out, just order it and Robin will take care of the rest.” With a sudden smile she added. “It is all out of Batman’s pocket. He funds the Tower so go nuts.”

Walking back into the hall Raven relaxed a bit, not keeping her cloak as tight around her. “You will have to talk to Superman about the crystals. Although I doubt he will mind. Connor has a few in his room.”

Raven let her cloak slip behind her so her uniform was visible. Some had been told how much she showed was inappropriate. Her response has always been when they fight instead of her they can dress how they want. So she had her legs showing. Made her more flexible and able to dodge better.

Kara tried to sneak a look at those long, toned legs, before quickly turning to the screen.

"Raven? Thanks for being nice to me. Even after… everything earlier."

Kara was excited. She had never gotten to pick her own decor. Even her apartment in Metropolis had been decorated by Kal's wife, Lois.

"I'll see you later, Rae. Maybe you and I can go to Lux with the other girls later? Get our groove on, haha!"

“Maybe. I do like the barkeeper there. She is my kind of people.” Raven gave a rare laugh and walked to her room only 2 doors down.

Maybe this newbie won’t be so bad after all. Raven walked into her room and threw her cloak onto the bed. The last thing Kara could see before the door shut is a full view of Raven’s legs as she got into position to meditate,

Several hours passed, and Raven remained uninterrupted at her meditations. Kara, on the other hand, had been quite busy.

A quick phone call, and Kal El had agreed to send several knowledge crystals to the Tower for Kara. Another call, and Lois was shipping her books. A last call, and Diana promised to bring some amazonian gear when she next passed by.

Now, stretching lavishly across her new bed, Kara pouted.

"All excited to go out, and I don't have any clothes. 'We can go in our uniforms' bleh. Cassie, you goody two shoes. No wonder she's hooking up with Conner."

Kara rolled onto her side and began fiddling with the TV.

"Starfire went on a date, and Cyborg and Beast Boy have claimed the living room…. I wonder what Raven is up to. Maybe she'll come hang out."

Getting up, and leaving the TV playing an old episode of Full House, Kara left her room, walked two doors down, and gently knocked.

"Hey, Rae? You up?"

Normally with how Raven’s room was made no sounds would ever escape in case she was practicing her magic. The walls are solid and reinforced. But with Kara’s hearing she could just barely make out the sound of… snoring?

Raven was a bit embarrassed to admit that on a rare occasion she fell asleep meditating. She was floating just above her bed. Her head rolled back and soft snores coming from her. She had seemingly forgotten to lock her door. The barest crack letting the sound through to Kara.

The blonde lightly pinched her thigh as she gazed at the sleeping woman. It was tempting, sooooo tempting, to try something, but she knew better. Consent was a big deal to her. Especially after… Apokolips.

Kara slowly walked into the room, and gently tapped Raven's shoulder.

"Hey, sweetie. Do you want to stay here, or move to your bed?"

Raven was fully out. Almost as an instinct she grabbed Kara and brought her close as a body pillow. For all of Raven’s distant and antisocial behavior some part of her wanted people close. She murmured into Kara’s shoulder as she slowly lowered onto the bed.

“Leave me alone Gar. I’m sleeping.” Seems Beast Boy had a habit of waking Raven up. Now laying on the bed Raven was fully wrapped around Kara and started snoring softly again.  
~  
Kara started a bit at the cuddling, but quickly melted into it. Soon she was shaking with silent sobs as she cuddled back, holding Raven tightly against herself.

She had had sex. She had fucked and been fucked. Kara had crushes and lustful thoughts. But she never had just been held. Not like this. Not with nothing expected of her. Not without someone wanting something from her.

Kara always prided herself on her will power, her refusal to need any help, but this simple act of being held broke her.

"R-raven" she whimpered, clutching the woman as she drifted into a dreamless sleep, possibly the best she had known since Krypton.

Raven woke up sometime late that night. She usually had dreamless sleep and was surprised to wake up with some pleasant memories of a dream fading. All she could recall before it was gone was holding a giant body pillow in some clouds. Stretching, she was startled to find something soft and warm in her hand. Looking over she saw a sleeping Kara on her bed. With Raven’s hand cupping her breast.

“Shit.” She whispered. Carefully untangling herself from the sleeping girl she floated away silently. “How did we end up sleeping together?” Floating over to her door she made sure it was shut tight and locked before looking at the time. It was nearly 4 am so everyone should be asleep except whoever was on the graveyard shift to watch for trouble. With a quick flash of her shadow Raven used her power to cover and tuck in the sleeping Kryptonian before phasing through the floor. She went down to the kitchen to grab some tea. Hopefully to calm her nerves.

Raven had never slept in a bed with anyone except her mother when she was a toddler on Azarath. She started making her tea before seeing who was around watching the main monitors for trouble.

Kara slept on, her dreamless slumber giving her the rest she had not known for many years. Even her time in cryogenic sleep had not let her actually rest.

Back in the monitor room, Cyborg chuckled to himself.

"I had a good feeling about Kara. Maybe she'll make Rae come out of her shell a bit more"

Beast boy snored loudly next to the monitors, in the form of a sleeping cat.

Raven was unsure what to do. She was still tired and needed sleep but didn’t want to wake Kara. She sat drinking her tea and after a few moments of her eyes drooping she decided to just go back to bed and deal with it in the morning.

Phasing back up through the floor Raven placed a glass of water on the bedside table before going into her bathroom to change into her sleep wear. Her outfit was made for daily use but wasn’t that great to sleep in. Raven figured that since Kara was a girl her normal sleep outfit of panties and t shirt wont be a problem.

Climbing into bed next to Kara, Raven tried to find that same position against her that had given her such good sleep earlier. She found it was using the taller girl as a body pillow and placing her head in the crook of Kara’s neck. With a gentle sigh and a feeling of comfort Raven had never really known before she drifted off to sleep.

In her sleep Raven cuddled closer and pulled Kara tighter. Her hands drifted to holding Kara’s butt while her head used the ample chest as a pillow.

Kara snuggled back into her new found bed buddy, mumbling softly in kryptonian.

*time passes-9am*

Kara squeezed her eyes shut, trying to capture the sleep that had just fled her.

Slowly cracking one glimmering blue eye, Kara saw a short Bob of black hair, and a flash of pale grey skin.

Her arm was wrapped around Raven, holding her face close to her breasts, while Raven had one arm slung over her hip, gripping a meaty butt cheek.

Lewd thoughts ran through Kara's mind, before settling on the one pure thought.

Leaning in, Kara gently kissed Raven on the forehead.

"Hey there. I think it's time to get up. You hungry?"

Raven opened her eyes and in her groggy state she leaned over to return the kiss. “Morning. Yeah lets get some breakfast. It’s Vic’s turn to cook and he always makes something good.” Getting out of bed Raven walked to her bathroom throwing her shirt off just like she had always done. It landed in her hamper in the corner and it took Raven a solid 5 seconds to realize she was now facing away from someone while being topless in her bedroom. With a quick flash she slammed the bathroom door shut and got dressed faster than she ever had before.

Stepping out the bathroom now fully dressed she looked at Kara and said. “I don’t know how we ended up in bed like that, but I… it shouldn’t happen again. Not that it wasn’t nice… it was… but what I am trying to say is… I uh… shit. I don’t know what I am trying to say.”

For the first time ever Raven was flustered and embarrassed. “Can we just not talk about it? Lets just go get breakfast.” Raven turned and started going for the door to the hall.

Kara grinned widely as she saw Raven toss off her shirt. With a small bounce, Kara was out of bed, in her room, changing into her massive 7x t-shirt, and grabbing the only cutie undies she had brought with her.

Again using her super speed, Kara was back in Raven's bed, waiting for her to come back, a come hither smile, not unlike the cat that got the canary, crossing her face.

Listening to the girl stammer, Kara couldn't help but giggle.

"Raven, calm down babe. I'm 99% sure we only cuddled. And, I think I would like to do just that again. For some reason, I really felt at peace last night."

Throwing the covers off and stretching, Kara walked over to Raven.

"I'm not saying we have to cuddle, but even you have to admit, it was nice."

With a quick kiss on the cheek, Kara walked past, making sure to get the shirt to flip just right, flashing her golden tan butt at the goth, the tiniest hint of silk and lace at the apex of those two glorious loaves of ass meat.

"Coming?"

Raven’s normal grey skin was suddenly pink with her blushing. She had never felt attraction to anyone before. But right then she wanted the Blonde back in her bed. Reaching out to grab Kara’s arm she pulled her close and hugged her tight. “I don’t dream. And somehow you gave me nice ones. Don’t tell anyone else but do you think you could sleep with me again tonight?”

After 20 years of darkness when she slept, Raven had finally found some light and she did not want to lose it. Plus who would complain about a hot blonde in their bed? Beast Boy would have a seizure in jealousy if he knew.

Giving Kara a quick peck on the cheek Raven flew down the hall to the elevator. There was only so much emotion she could show before it became too much for her. “See you down there.” She mumbled with the doors shutting.

With a cocky grin, Kara slowly made her way down to the dining room.

Now, to say that Pancake and Waffle day was a mild affair would be a downright lie. Just exiting the elevator, Kara could already hear the death threats and barks of rage.

"GAR YOU HAD THE LAST WAFFLE IT'S MY TURN!" Kon El shouted at a green monkey.

"No way, bruh. I ain't letting some dude who got laid last night get more food than me!" The monkey chattered.

"Garfield, that's impolite. I'm sure Cassandra doesn't want you airing their business" Starfire said, trying to sound unbiased, but coming across as someone who failed to get dicked down.

"KORI!" Cassie blushes bright red, as a yellow and red whirlwind whipped around them all.

"Stop fighting! I just made 700 waffles and 300 pancakes!" Bart yelled, before feeling Cyborg grasp his shoulder.

"Yea, and you're gonna clean it up too."

Kara smiled. It seemed like she would enjoy her time here.

Raven’s good mood lasted for all of one minute before the normal chaos of the tower at breakfast dampened it some. Seeing Kara helped to bring it back some. Her magic pulled out a stool next to her offering Kara the seat. Thanks to Kid Flash there was a plate of hot waffles and pancakes in front of everyone.

“Bart I think that you made a little too much.” Raven commented while calmly drinking her jasmine tea. Eyeing Kara and Connor she amended. “Well with two supers maybe not enough.”

“Children.” Robin said in his best in charge voice. “Calm down so I can brief everyone. The prisoner transport went off fine so with that out of the way we are back to our normal schedule. Since Kara is now joining us I want her to rotate and partner with everyone for the next week or so. Best for her to get used to working with us.”

Walking over to the giant windows overlooking the city Robin gave them a light tab to turn on the display to overlap the view. Titans Tower was placed here to have a maximum view. Different sections were highlighted in bright colors along with a number.

“So normal patrol today. Everyone picks a number for partners and you both will patrol that area of the city. Since Vik made breakfast he gets first pick.”

Vic knew the odds. But damned if he wasn't bad math.

"Booyah! I just know I got my boy Beastie!"

Robin shook his head.

"Great. You get the north side with Kid Flash. Please try not to do anything too stupid."

Both Bart and Vic looked crestfallen.

"Next up, Superboy." Robin said in a bored voice.

"Whatever man." Conner winked at Cassie as he reached out and pulled a ticket.

"Looks like it's you and me covering downtown tonight. Sorry if it runs any plans." Robin said, marking off the list.

Next was Wonder Girl, who drew Starfire. Then Beast Boy did his draw, winking lewdly at both Raven and Supergirl.

"Ladies, here's hoping!" He said with a purr. "Eh? Robin, who the heck is Moni?"

"Looks like you got monitor duty there, BB. That means Kara and Raven are on reserve today. You two stay at the Tower, just on call. Raven can show you around the city, but you two have to keep your communicators on"

Robin smiled smugly, then led the grumbling crowd out of the kitchen, leaving Kara and Raven alone.

"Well, then. Lucky us" Kara winked at Raven, copying Beast Boy

“Oh great not another one.” Raven said in mock anger. She walked back over to the kitchen freshly cleaned by a whirlwind of red and yellow lightning.

“Well ladies you got me all to yourselves for the day. Lucked out didn’t you.” Beast Boy said with a cheesy grin. “Although we got the most boring jobs we can all have our own fun.” His eye brows gave a waggle. Seems like his cheesiness never turned off.

“Garfield, remember last time you tried hitting on me? You spent some time in my mirror with Wrath.” Raven threatened. Beast Boy’s face turned from his normal lime green to a pale one.

“Let's not be hasty Raven. I went too far and to be fair I was still on Cy’s meds. How was I supposed to know a side effect of the pain meds made it get too handsy?” Beast Boy recalled how after a pretty bad fight with Slade and his goons he needed something to help him recover. He took a few steps back and headed to the monitors to start his job. As much as he was annoying and childlike he really did take being a hero seriously.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go back? Wrath misses her sparring partner.” Raven laughed remembering a beaten Beast Boy asking for her forgiveness.

“Kara. Do you want some tea?” Raven offered a cup. Even just talking to Kara made raven softer and kinder. She was never mean or rude, but she was never one known for her generosity. She guarded her tea with magic and locks. She even had a special way of getting more that she refused to share with anyone when they order supplies. Always saying she had it covered.

Kara smiled softly "sure! I've never been much of a tea drinker, but that jasmine smells too good to pass up!"

Kara was working her way through the plate of carbs in front of her, then gratefully accepted the streaming mug Raven handed her.

Taking a deep sniff, Kara moaned softly.

"It smells sooooooo good. Reminds me of Krypton a little bit."

Taking a long sip, Kara looked over at Raven and smiled.

"Okay, there's no way this is from earth. It tastes like…. Peace? That's the only thing I can really call it!"

Noticing that they were firmly alone, Kara reached across the table and took Raven's hand and held it softly.

"Thanks Rae. This tea is amazing."

Raven smiled into her cup. She looked around making sure there was not a green fly on the wall spying on them.

“It's Jasmine tea, but there is a nice old woman who grows it in some more exotic soil. She has a small tea shop in town. Even I don’t fully know where she got the soil or what she really is. My best guess is she is from some place where magic is more fundamentally a part of the world than here.”

Raven took another sip of her tea before refilling it and offering more to Kara.

“So since it is just us today maybe I should show you around the tower more. I really only showed you your room… and mine I guess.”

She blushes at the last part. Raven’s mind was in a bit of a turmoil. She had never blushed as much in her whole life as she had in the past 24 hours.

Standing up Raven looked to Kara and asked “Do you want to go from the top down? Or the bottom up?”

Kara looked at Raven as she walked toward the doorway. The goth girl was wearing a big loose shirt that flowed gently over her body, but what caught Kara's eye was the tight shorts that Raven wore.

The woman's long muscular legs were covered from mid thigh up, in tight black shorts, and as she turned her back, the shirt lifted slightly to show Kara that Raven had a bubble butt that could make anyone, let alone the blonde, drool. The shorts were dug deep into the crack of Raven's ass, causing the two cheeks to stand out in stark beauty.

"Uhh…" Kara wiped her lips, checking that she wasn't actually drooling.

"B-bottom to top sounds good to me, Rae"

Raven had been leered at before.Usually she just ignored it and moved on, but when she felt Kara looking at her butt she wasn’t annoyed or felt like she was being looked at by some perv. Raven felt nice. Raven’s senses were pretty good so she could tell exactly where Kara was looking. She couldn’t help but play into it and gave her a butt a small wiggle as she walked to the elevator.

“Bottom it is.” Raven decided to be a bit of a tease for once. Something about having slept with nice dreams for the first time in her life made Raven almost playful.

While waiting for the elevator Raven tried to do some casual stretches. She didn’t want to be too obvious but she made sure to bend forward giving Kara a nice long look at her tight shorts. She only wore these shorts as they were a gift from Starfire. Something about her learning the “Earth Sex Appeal” It was one of the few times Star was able to get Raven to go shopping with her.

With a ding the Elevator opened and Raven sauntered in.

“Coming?”

With a small boom, Kara leapt up from where she had been staring, and joined Raven in the elevator.

she thought.

Standing close to Raven, probably closer than she needed to, Kara giggled.

"So….. is the pool downstairs? I get my powers from the sun, but if it's an indoor pool, I'm not going to cry about it."

Kara couldn't help letting her mind wander, imagining Raven in several different swimsuits, until she settled on the image of the goth girl in a black mesh sling bikini.

"I probably need to go clothes shopping today too. You wanna come? Hopefully Star doesn't make me shop where she does!"

Kara squeezed her thighs together, trying to stop thinking about Raven in swimsuits.

That is, until Raven's ass bumped her on the thigh.

Raven became like a statue. She had been shifting her position right as the elevator stopped. That slight imbalance made her step back into Kara.

“Sorry!” Raven’s shorts gave little to no buffer.

“Anyway” Raven started trying to get past the awkward contact. “Done here is Vik’s garage and playground.”

The expansive room before them was full of all kinds of machines and heavy duty equipment. Several cars, motorcycles and boats were carefully stored and ready for use.

“We started with just one car and bike and over time Vik kept adding and expanding. He even made me a bike over there.”

Raven pointed to a large jet black bike. A raven motif is clear in it’s design. Some faintly glowing symbols could be seen along the side.

“I can fly and teleport but he likes building so I let him make me one. I do use it on occasion to go out. All vehicles come with a cloak to make us seem mundane. Only way we can go grocery shopping or pick something up at the store. Maybe we can see about him building you one.”

"That could be fun."

Kara was distracted, the feeling of Raven's ass burning into her memory. Kara had only had one female lover, and she had been a small stick of a woman. Raven had more curves than a geometry textbook, and Kara couldn't help but savor any thought about the thicc woman.

"Hey, Rae. I really wanna check out the work out rooms. Conner says you guys have a gravity jack that really pushes him, and I wanna try it."

Kara pressed her chest lightly against Raven's arm, her breast squishing against the woman.

“Sure. The next floor up is just a lobby when we need to greet police and different city officials. After that is a security level to prevent anyone from using the lobby as an invasion point. Then we have 3 floors of different gyms. Plus an outdoor course and another under water. I need to do my workout anyway. Want to join me for a run?”

Raven had spoken before her mind had really wrapped around what she was trying to do. She usually ran at night while everyone was asleep. But the idea of seeing Kara in some tight gym clothes was too good to pass up.

“You can borrow some gym clothes from me if you want. I keep a few pairs in the locker room.”

Kara grinned at that.

"I packed some. Are we running on the island? I want to get as much sun as I can. " the blonde smiled brightly "gotta get that power up! I'll meet you at the front door in, what, five minutes?"

With a movement so fast that Raven might have imagined it, Kara pinched her on the ass and zoomed away, rushing to her room to change.

"Gods, that woman is fire!" Kara moaned as she rooted through her backpack. Pulling out her sun gear, Kara dressed quickly.

Minutes later, Kara stood in the lobby stretching. Her attire was scandalous, too say the least.

Starting at the bottom, Kara wore black running shoes with socks that went up to her mid calf. Above that, she wore the smallest jogging shorts that she owned, the spandex digging tightly into her ass and giving her a perfect camel toe. Finally, she wore a black sports bra.

It only took a few moments before Raven joined Kara in the lobby. Raven, to the surprise of no one, seemed to only own black or deep purple clothes. She was wearing a modest pair of jogging shorts and a well fitted sports bra covered by her tank top.

“Wow. Kara you look… I mean I guess it makes sense for you to have as much skin showing as you can. There is a path right outside the main doors. They circle around the island and under the sea a bit through some natural caves. It is about 5 miles long so I usually run it twice.”

Raven got close to Kara, her cheeks clearly flushed as her eyes drank in every inch of Kara’s body that was on display for her. Shaking her head. As if clearing her mind of something, Raven handed Kara a bright yellow communicator with a stylized T on it.

“Here is your communicator. Always have it with you.” Raven pointed to an identical one now hanging off a clip on the back of her shorts. It was placed right over Raven’s butt within easy reach.

“How much do you usually run? I figured with your speed you could lap me a few dozen times before I do one.”

Going to open the main door Raven pressed an intercom on the wall.

“Garfield me and Kara will be on the track for a bit.”

A quick response came. “Copy. Have fun ladies!” Seems Raven’s threats earlier had curbed his behavior a bit for now at least.

Kara smiled brightly and took the communicator and stuffed it into her bra.

"I usually just sunbathe, but for you, beautiful? I'll just slow down"

Kara smiled and leaned into Raven's ear

"I'll stay ten feet ahead, so you can stare all you want"

Kara bounced and started to slowly jog away, giggling at the crimson blush on Raven's face

Raven’s eyes immediately went to the blond’s butt and seeing all the detail on display she felt her body heat up. She had also failed to notice her hand still on the intercom letting Garfield listen in.

“Damn ladies, have fun!” The intercom turned off with his laughing echoing.

“Kara I uh… look I don’t know what it is we are doing, but I like it and it scares me a bit. Emotions can be very dangerous for me. I have a lot more control and freedom then I used to, but I have never been attracted to someone before.”

Raven confessed her confusion to Kara. Even with Raven’s absence of a social or romantic life she wasn’t stupid. She could see the possibilities of where this was heading. If the warm feeling in her gut that was moving downward was any indication that is.

Kara stopped, and turned to the woman.

"Well, I thought we were flirting with intent to see what happened. But, and I'm deadly serious, I don't want to do anything that makes you less than comfortable. If you want me to stop being so forward, I will. Don't forget though, you did ask me to sleep in your bed again tonight. "

Kara walked back to where Raven stood, and took one of her hands.

"We can go as fast as you want to. Or as slow."

Kara leaned in, stopped, turned her head and looked at the surveillance camera.

"Hey Gar. Piss off" she said, before blasting the camera with a quick shot of heat vision.

"Now then" Kara leaned back in and softly kissed Raven's lips, tenderly pressing hers against the shorter woman, while wrapping her hands around Raven's waist.

*In the monitor station*

“Well shit.” Garfield was hoping for a free show but looks like that wasn’t going to happen. He went back to monitoring all the emergency channels of the city as well as all the other feeds the Tower was hooked into.

“Can’t wait for Vic to come home and see more heat blast marks on his tower. Kara is going to be in trouble.” He laughed to himself.

*Back in the lobby*

Raven was stunned. She wasn’t sure what was going to happen now.

“Look Kara, it's just that I have never even considered relationships as an option for me. Even making friends took me years and came with its own problems. But I like you. I don’t really know how else to describe it but I want to keep going. Just carefully please.”

Raven reached out to grab the girls hand and held it tight.

“I still want you to sleep in a bed with me tonight and the teasing is kind of fun but I can’t make any promises about where anything will lead. If it goes anywhere at all.”

Raven had never experienced a crush before, but if she had to guess that is what was happening now. A thought suddenly popped into her mind.

“So still want to go running with me? Maybe a little closer than ten feet away?”

Kara grinned.

"Sure thing!" Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Kara took off.

The girls ran for a time, chatting about nothing, before they reached the underwater caverns.

"Hey Rae, let's take a break here. These tunnels are super pretty!"

Wandering around the natural tunnels was a delight for the Kryptonian. Caves were a popular tourist attraction back on Krypton.

"Hey, what's thi-"

Kara was cut short, as she neared a cluster of green crystals.

"Hurghhhh… kryptonite…."

Kara doubled over, shaking.

"Raven…" she said, before fainting.

“KARA!” Raven dove towards the fallen girl and wrapped her in her magic. With seconds they had appeared back at the tower lobby.

“GARFIELD I NEED THE DECONTAMINATION KIT!” She yell loud enough to shake the walls of the lobby

Several floors up Beast Boy had shook himself out of his fantasies and quickly ran to the closest med lab to grab the kit. Each floor of the tower was equipped with emergency supplies. Ever since Star was blasted with radiation a few years back and Connor got attacked with Kryptonite by some LexCorp thugs, radiation decontamination kits were mandatory for everyone to know how to use. Grabbing the pack, he turned into a cheetah to bolt down to the lobby.

“WHAT HAPPENED!” He yelled, bursting into the lobby and quickly pulling the kit out.

“We were in the caves and Kara found some kryptonite. She went down fast.”

“Alright, she doesn’t look too bad. Here make her swallow these.” Beast Boy handed over a couple of large pills. They each had the symbol of the House of El on them. “Superman gave those to us for Connor. Just in case.”

Raven did her best to get Kara’s to swallow the pills. Her hands were shaking and unable to focus.

Beast Boy used a scanner to see the condition of her body. Seeing his expression relax helped a great deal to calm Raven down. “It's okay she was only knocked out. There was not enough exposure to cause permanent damage. Why was there even any down in the caves anyway?”

“I don’t know but we should take her out into the sun. Should help her heal faster.” Raven quickly floated Kara up and back out the door going to the outdoor seating and laying her down on a bench.

“Raven you should get as much skin exposure to sunlight as you can.”

“REALLY! NOW YOU WANT TO BE A PERV!” Raven was so furious her eyes turned red as she looked at Beast Boy.

“WAIT! I am being genuine. You can stay here and strip her while I go call Robin. I am serious the more sun that hits her skin the better.” Beast Boy morphed into a falcon “I will fly up and call this in. I will tell everyone to stay away from here till you say so.” With a quick flap he was already up in the air heading towards an open window in the side of the tower,

Raven looked down and took a few breaths to calm herself. Realizing he was right she started to undress Kara and soon had her naked laying in the sun.

Kara lay there, silent and nude, her only movements coming from her harsh breathing and occasional shivers that left her in an icy sweat.

About ten minutes past before the shivering stopped, and her skin began to take on its more natural golden glow. Kara's breathing became gentle and slow. After a moment, Kara opened one eye and smiled at Raven.

"Well, guess you got to see me at my worst"

Kara tried to sit up, which was a slow process.

“Don't move yet. Just soak in some more sunlight until the kryptonite is fully out of you.” Raven had only glanced at Kara as she was laying there. The site of the blonde in pain was too much, and even when she was recovering she was still naked.

“I uh had to take your clothes off. They are over there when you can move with no issues.” Raven pointed to a small pile of clothes left on a nearby table. She turned her back to Kara. “It is just me here so no one else has seen you.”

Raven’s face was so red her skin almost seemed a normal human pink. She didn’t dare admit to spending several long minutes staring at the naked blonde’s body. Admiring its beauty.

"Help me up, please? I don't like feeling this weak."

Kara held her hands out, looking almost like a baby as she waited for Raven's help.

Standing up on shaky legs, Kara held onto Raven as they made their way to Kara's clothes.

"Heh, I bet you're sad I'm putting this back on, aren't you Rae?" Kara chuckled as she slid the tights back up over her long shapely legs.

“I mean… a little?” Raven stammered out

“But I would rather you were in good health than lying there naked for my enjoyment.” Raven took a small leap forward and helped Kara tug her tights on. Her hands lingering over her legs and butt. “Need to make sure you have everything on right before we go in. Victor wants you in the main med lab as soon as you can get there.”

Raven was very scared before but being able to talk and help Kara dress shifted her fear into arousal. Raven quickly took her hands away when she realized she was cupping Kara’s ass. “Sorry! Didn’t mean to get handsy there.”

"Don't be. I was thinking about it myself"

Kara smirked. Near death situations always got her heart pumping afterwards, and seeing the way Raven was looking at her was making Kara bold again.

"I was really hoping to get you in those caves for a good 'pin her against the wall' kind of make out session"

Kara's body was starting to show the signs of arousal that even Raven couldn't miss.

"C'mon, Rae, let's ditch the med lab. I-" Kara cut herself off. "Shit. I'm being too forward again, aren't i?"

Raven didn’t hear Kara after she said make out session. Something in her woke up and before she could think about what she leaned forward to pull Kara into her. She kissed her hard and clumsily on the mouth.

After a moment Raven pulled back and was paler than usual. “I’M SORRY! I couldn’t help myself and I have never kissed anyone before. I … I..”She trailed off.

Raven turned to leave more embarrassed and ashamed than she had ever felt. She always knew her life was never going to be easy or simple. She would never get the simple pleasures that others had. She was a hero to defy her father and prove that she picks her own destiny. But she never fooled herself into believing she would find any kind of real relationship. Friends were the best she could ever hope for. Romance was a foreign concept to her and until Kara had shown that was fine with her.

Kara wobbled a bit at the quick release, but moved fast to embrace Raven from behind.

"Raven. Babe. Do not be sorry. That was one of the best kisses I've ever had."

Kara began kissing the crook of Raven's neck.

"Don't be scared. I'm here. You won't, you can't, hurt me anymore than that kryptonite did."

Kara's hands moved up, and began to gently caress Raven's large breasts.

"Just relax. I'll take the lead"

Raven’s emotions were running wild. She had been able to suppress her powers and had learned to do so a couple of years ago but this still made her feel vulnerable and scared. Accept feeling Kara’s hands replaced that vulnerability with surety.

“Ok. I trust you Kara.”

Raven moaned. She leaned back into Kara’s body as she enjoyed the attention her chest was getting.

“Just be gentle please. I… I don’t know where to go from here.”

Raven used the last of her will power to make a cloak around them. Anyone outside would not see a thing.

“I gave us some privacy”

Kara's smile widened.

"Just follow me, baby"

Kara continued kissing Raven's neck before turning the woman's face towards her.

Pressing her lips tenderly against Raven's, Kara let a little moan escape her.

One hand firmly grasping Raven's left breast, the other now sliding down to tug the shirt down to expose some flesh, Kara was in heaven.

Raven was trying to stay in the moment but the fear of intimacy crawled into her mind. She began to copy Kara’s moves as she was unsure how to move forward. The soft mound of Kara’s impressive chest filled one hand while the other slipped under Kara’s shirt.

“You are so warm and soft.” Raven melted into Kara as she moaned from the lips on her neck.

Taking a breath Raven pulled back and before she could chicken out she pulled her tank top and sports bra off. She was topless in front of someone for the first time.

“What...what do you think? I know they are not as good as yours, or Star’s, or Cassie’s.” Raven had rather large and very nice breasts but it was one of the parts of her she was insecure about.

"Whoa girl! These are amazing!!"

Kara's eyes went as wide as dinner plates as she ogled Raven's impressive rack. Stepping back, Kara bent forward and kissed one of those massive tits.

"I could play with these for days!"

Moving Raven into a seated position, Kara brought her own smaller breasts to Raven's face.

"Now, I know you're nervous, but go ahead, do whatever you want to these bad girls"

Raven nodded and leaned in to gently kiss Kara's chest. She felt that mimicking Kara was the best thing to do in the moment.

She was surprised by how much she liked the taste on her lips. Soon Raven moved her mouth to kiss the nipple in front of her. She sucked into her mouth and was soon lost in the moment.

"You taste so good Kara." She moaned as she kissed.

Raven' hands reached around to pull Kara into her. Each hand gripped tight on her ass. Before she knew it Raven was sucking on Kara's nipple and massaging her ass.

"Ah! Are you sure -oh fuck- you've never done this?" Kara moaned, the vacuum suction on her nipple making her positively tingle with pleasure.

Kara ran her hands through Raven's hair, gently pulling her until she unlatched from the blonde's nipple.

"C'mere baby"

Pulling Raven up, Kara kissed her again, this time opening her mouth and probing Raven's lips with her tongue. Once the goth let her in, Kara intertwined their tongues in an ancient dance, being both women closer to their pinnacle.

"Gods, you taste so good!" Kara moaned before leaning back into the kiss.

The blonde's hands were not idle. They roamed over Raven's naked back, caressing the toned muscles, before moving down and gripping the bountiful mounds of Raven's ass. The cheeks were so large they overflowed Kara's hands, her long fingers disappearing into the soft flesh as she squeezed.

"Baby, I cannot wait to-"

There was a crackle followed by a small sonic boom as Kid Flash appeared in a glow of red and yellow lightning

"Guys what's taking so long? Vic expected you in med bay ten……… wha--"

The speedster's brain seemed to misfire and he froze in place, possibly the only time he had ever actually stopped moving.

Raven screamed in her head. Her mind had focused so much on Kara that her cloak had dropped without her noticing. She quickly flung her hand out to push Kid Flash into one of her shadows; he was teleported to the main room.

“Maybe we should do this later?” Raven was thoroughly embarrassed and aroused causing her face and neck to be almost red with flush.

She gave Kara one last kiss on the lips and even faster one on her chest before slipping her clothes back on and throwing Kara’s to her.

“Let's get you checked out. Once I do that I need to talk with Bart about keeping his mouth shut.” The tone of her voice left no mystery to what kind of talk she had in mind.


End file.
